Jarrett's Princess
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: <html><head></head>Karen Jarrett isn't the princess.  His eldest daughter Joslyn is the princess but she can't handle life at her house.  She meets a boy who steals her heart but can he get past her father?/ Joslyn JarrettxOC</html>


Author's Note: This has been rattling around in my head and it has the ability to be a one-shot or chaptered fic but it depends on you guys. Also making up a random school.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix and her ties. Joslyn is actually a person but I'm putting a thought to everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jarrett Household~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I loved my dad and sisters I really did. Karen just made it unbearable to live with them though. For the simple fact that she tried to make everything perfect. It was driving me insane. The only person I knew who to turn to was Phoenix. So I had done that. She was going to take me in. For a little while at least so I was packing my bag. She was coming to pick me up. My dad was sad to see me go but Karen was furious. I kissed my sisters bye and hugged my dad.

"Joslyn don't cause issues for Phoenix please." He whispered as he hugged me.

"I hadn't planned on it." I said as I went out to wait for Phoenix. She arrived to pick me up and drop me off at her home in Tampa. Phoenix would be enrolling me in school on Tuesday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tuesday, February 22nd, 2011 Winchester High School~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoenix had gotten me signed up and made sure I had all my classes with Hiwitari and Elizabeth. It was my first day at school so I was going to try to keep my head down. Of course that wasn't going well when the teachers kept pointing out I was new. They also kept saying my name which had most of the student body trying to figure out who I was but Hiwitari always kept them away from me. I was walking to the AP English Composition class when someone bumped me and knocked my books out of my hands. I was on my hands and knees trying to pick my books up when someone helped me.

"Some people can be real jerks." He said. I looked up at him as he handed me my final book.

"Thanks." I said as I brushed a strand of blonde hair behind my ear.

"No problem but you better hurry to class." He said. I nodded my head and hurried toward the class. I sat behind Elizabeth. The rest of the day had gone by sort of normally. Hiwitari drove us home and we started doing homework.

Phoenix was home. She wasn't going to let me do anything. I was sitting in the kitchen watching her do the dishes when the front door opened.

The man from earlier walked in. He had black hair with green eyes.

"Hey Cam." Phoenix said as she smiled at him.

"Hello Phoenix." He said.

"Cameron this is Joslyn Jarrett; Jos this is Cameron Lively. Cameron is on the football and basketball teams with Hiwitari." Phoenix said as she introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Joslyn." Cameron said.

"Likewise." I said as I stood up to shake his hand.

"Jarrett as in –" Cameron started before Phoenix cut him off.

"Not talking about it." Phoenix said. He nodded his head and we continued with homework until Michelle walked into the house very flustered.

"I just got a very angry call from Karen." Michelle said.

"What now?" Phoenix asked.

"She heard about Jill's jewelry being in your care instead of with her. Oh speak of the she-devil herself." Michelle muttered as she opened her phone and put it on speaker.

"Karen sweetheart how are you?" Phoenix asked.

"You want to explain to me why I as Jeff's wife don't get Jill's jewelry?" Karen asked.

"Because it's in her will that I get it. I'm only holding it for his girls though. So your daughter can't ware it but if you and Jeff were to have daughters they could. It's simple she figured Jeff would eventually get married so Jill wanted to keep her jewelry safe from people who would want to steal it." Phoenix replied.

"It should rightfully be mine." Karen shrieked.

"Lies. It's in her will. Jill said I get to hold it and I still have my copy of the will so I can show it to you sweetheart. So please get off my case." Phoenix said. Karen shrieked again and hung up.

I walked into the kitchen and hugged my cousin.

"Can I ask?" Cameron asked.

"Phoenix is actually my cousin but my sisters and I call her Aunt. Though I dropped it a little. My dad, Uncle Sampson, Aunt Star, and Uncle Bret did become Grandparents to her little ones." I explained.

"What about Karen?" Cameron asked.

"She literally flipped a lid when Joey called her Grandma so we don't go into it. She's just Mrs. Jarrett." Phoenix replied.

"So, Joslyn's dad is your uncle?" Cameron asked. Phoenix shook her head.

"Her mother Jill was my aunt. I just try to keep everyone's heads above water now." Phoenix said. Cameron nodded his head.

"You staying for dinner?" Phoenix asked.

"No, I've got to get home. So see you Thursday at your house for TNA?" Cameron asked.

"No." Hiwitari answered. Cameron looked confused.

"Yeah you'll see him Thursday here. I'll just go over to Aunt Michelle's house." I said when Hiwitari looked at me.

"Jos, I don't want to put you out though." Hiwitari said.

"I'm not going to get in the way of guy bonding." I said with a smile.

"I think they have it wrong." Hiwitari mused.

"Have what wrong?" I asked.

"Who the Jarrett Princess is." Hiwitari answered. I chuckled.

"Yeah, but don't tell Karen that." I said. We said goodbye to Cameron and sat down for dinner. It wasn't too bad here luckily.


End file.
